Tu eres mi fuerza
by MelodyHeavenly
Summary: Saito y Okita disfrutan de toda una noche juntos, pero dicho hecho traerá consecuencias. ¿Que consecuencias traerá?
1. Noche sin Descanso

**Tu eres mi fuerza**

* * *

**Pareja: **Okita X Saitou

**Comentarios del autor**: Este fanfic se hizo sin fines lucrativos, solo queremos enloquecerlos con esta pareja xD hasta sueñen con ella jaja *risa malvada*

Tuve que re-subir el fanfic ya que sin querer lo borre xD que torpe (?) lo se T_T

**DICLAIMER: Hakuouki no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor.**

**Notas:**

**-Negrita: Diálogos**

_-Cursiva: Pensamientos._

-Se podría decir normal(?) xD: Narración.

**ADVERTENCIA:** esta historia es [boyXboy] no te gusta? NO LA LEAS! te gusta? DISFRUTALA *-*... Perdonen la redacción aun trabajo en ella, además de ser mi primera historia.

Este capitulo es cortito y actualmente me cuesta redactar escenas de 'sexo' xDD

**Dedicado a mi amada gemela Mai \o/ en su cumpleaños*_***

* * *

**1. Noche sin descanso**

Una noche en el cuartel de los shinsengumi el joven Souji estaba teniendo un ataque de tos sin control alguno a causa de su propia enfermedad, esos fuertes impulsos a vomitar desgarraban su garganta provocando que la sangre salpicara su ropa. Al finalizar ese fuerte ataque se dispone a beber algo de agua para calmarse tras cierto hecho, mientras bebía tranquilamente el vaso de agua con voz suave y jadeos se dice a si mismo:

**-Esta enfermedad pronto... me consumirá por completo-**

**-No permitiré que eso suceda-** dice una voz en la oscuridad que resonaba suavemente en la habitación del joven. Al acercarse mas a luz Souji ve la figura del personaje que se acercaba a el. Era su amado amante Saitou Hajime.

**-Hajime-kun...cof cof.. lo siento.. ¿te desperté?-**

Saitou quien se acercaba cada vez mas a Souji sin decir una palabra, se abriga en los brazos de su amante.

**-No, ya estaba despierto es solo que.. no podía dormir-**

Okita abraza tiernamente a su pelimorado quien mostraba una mirada de calidez y una sonrisa de tranquilidad en su rostro, una caricia en el rostro de Saitou le hizo abrir los ojos.

**-¿Tienes insomio hajime-kun ó el agotamiento de la ultima pelea no te deja dormir?-** pregunta Okita mientras acariciaba con suavidad las hermosas mejillas de su amante**- no deberías sobrexigirte tanto no quiero que te ocurra mayor cosa por no tener en cuenta el descanso.**

**-Estoy bien, los enemigos del clan Anzu no fueron ninguna amenaza para mi-** responde el joven Saitou quien abrazaba con mas firmeza a Souji**- es solo que... quería verte.**

El joven Okita se impresiona al oir tales palabras que salieron de la boca de su amado amante, palabras que rara vez dice El no podía abstenerse al querer saborear sus labios, Souji quien levanta delicadamente el rostro de Saitou acercándose cada vez mas a sus tiernos labios hasta llegar al punto en que ambos labios rozan y al final logran tocarse. ¿Quien diría que el cápitan de la 1era y 3era división de los shinsengumi estarían besándose con pasión en unas de las habitaciones del cuartel?

Ambos capitanes no podían contenerse estaban al límite, Saitou ya tenía la mitad de sus prendas tiradas en el suelo. Sus labios no podían separarse solo se podía oír el sonido de sus besos, los dos jóvenes se deseaban mutuamente. Esa noche lo unico en sus mentes era el amor, el deseo y el sexo hasta que saliera el sol. Y así fue una larga e intensa noche de pasión que envolvió a los capitanes hasta que ambos terminarán totalmente agotados.

A la mañana siguiente el joven Saitou despierta después de una larga noche, cuando voltea la mirada estaba su Souji quien descansaba tiernamente mientras sus brazos lo rodeaban. Hajime no podía evitar ser atraido por tanta belleza, el joven pelimorado acerca sus labios a los labios del joven durmiente

**-Souji... despierta-** dice Saitou con voz suave mientras acariciaba el rostro de su amante- **Si el vice-comandante nos ve en esta situación se formará un gran alboroto en el cuartel-**. Souji despierta tomando la mano de Hajime mientras tomaba asiento.

**- Ahhh Es verdad, la ira de Hijikata-san sería algo molesto en estos momentos-** Dice el menor mientras se incorporaba **- ¿Cómo amaneces Hajime-kun, tienes dolor?**

**-Si, es lógico que tenga dolor Souji lo hicimos toda la noche-** responde el pelimorado mientras se recostaba estaba agotado tras dicha noche**- Pero no te preocupes solo estoy un poco débil, no obstante, pensé que el dolor sería mas insoportable.**

Souji hace una leve carcajada besando con ternura a su amante

**-Te amo Hajime-kun-**

* * *

To be continue.. xDD

**Aqui la autora, espero que les guste. Estaba pensando continuar la historia pero eso dependerá de ustedes *risa malvada***

**Amo esta pareja, definitivamente HSK tenia que emparejar a Okita& Saito T_T**


	2. Debilidad

**Debilidad**

* * *

**Pareja: **Okita X Saitou

**Comentarios del autor**: Este fanfic se hizo sin fines lucrativos, solo queremos enloquecerlos con esta pareja xD hasta sueñen con ella jaja *risa malvada*

**DICLAIMER: Hakuouki no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor.**

**Notas:**

**-Negrita: Diálogos**

_-Cursiva: Pensamientos._

-Se podría decir normal(?) xD: Narración.

**ADVERTENCIA:** esta historia es [boyXboy] no te gusta? NO LA LEAS! te gusta? DISFRUTALA *-*... Perdonen la redacción aun trabajo en ella.

* * *

Esa misma mañana Kondou-san convocó una reunion con todos los capitanes que conformaban el shinsengumi para informar mas detalles sobre al nuevo clan que le declaro la guerra a los shinsengumi. Al reunirise todos los capitanes, el capitan de la 3era división tenía una mirada agotada y un rostro pálido.

**-Neh Saitou ¿estás bien?**- Pregunta Sano**- No te ves bien.**

**-Si.. estoy bien**- responde el joven Saitou**- Solo estoy un poco cansado, anoche no dormí lo suficiente.**

**-No deberías esforzarte tanto Hajime-kun-** Dice el menor con una risa sarcástica**- Sería preferible que descansarás el día de hoy, ¿verdad kondou-san?**

**-Souji tiene razón, no te ves bien Saitou-kun -** Proclama el comandante preocupado- **Si estas enfermo te daremos todos los dias que necesites para recuperarte, no queremos que ese cansancio llegue a empeorar.**

**-No tiene de que preocuparse Kondou-san**- Responde el Pelimorado tomando asiento**- Estoy bien, daré mis patrullas como me fue asignado, no es nada grave.**

**-Si el dice que esta bien no hay de que preocuparse entonces-** Dice Hijikata con una mirada de mas tranquilidad- **Pero si te sientes mal no dudes en decirnos, Saitou tú salud es lo más importante.**

**-Gracias Teniente-** responde Saitou con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Al finalizar la reunión todos parten a sus labores diarias del día, mientras Saitou se dirigía a su habitación para alistarse para ir a patrullar, reúne a sus hombres y se ponen en marcha. Souji quien observaba en secreto, veía como se alejaba su amado amante le traía recuerdos nostálgicos y dolorosos ya que del mismo modo vio partir a su hermana mayor la cuál más nunca volvió a ver. Estaba preocupado ya que el sabía como se encontraba la condición física de Saitou.

Por otro lado el joven pelimorado patrullaba por la calles junto a Chizuru y sus subordinados los cuales deciden dividirse para poder crear un arco mas amplio de protección para los habitantes de dicha región. Chizuru quien acompañaba a Saitou decidió entrar a una tienda para reunir más información acerca de su padre que aún seguía desaparecido.

Mientras Hajime-kun esperaba en silencio, unos hombres del nuevo clan que había advertido el comandante acorralan al pelimorado. Saitou quien no ve otra sálida más que luchar desenvaina su katana y se coloca en posición para pelear.

**-¡Te haremos pagar por lo que le hiciste a nuestros aliados la noche anterior, Saitou Hajime!-** dice uno de los **soldados quienes tenían rodeado a Saitou.**

**-Ellos amenazaban la tranquilidad de nuestra zona**- responde el joven Saitou**- No había más remedio que aniquilaros.**

**-¡Infeliz, ataquen!-**

El capitán se dispone a atacar cuando un fuerte dolor sacude su cuerpo ¡Sus caderas no respondían a sus movimientos, el dolor aumentaba y su fuerza decaía, Mantenerse en pie era incluso un lujo para el capitán en esos momentos! era el fin del pelimorado el cuál estaba arrodillado agonizando no tenía fuerzas para atacar. En ese instante el capitán solo pudo ver como la sangre salpicaba frente a sus ojos y como los soldados caían. Todo el enemigo había sido exterminado. Saitou solo podía ver una sombra de la persona que se acercaba a el. ¡ERA SOUJI!

**-Perdona Hajime-kun, anoche le exiji demasiado a tu cuerpo... perdóname-**

**-Souji...¿que.. haces.. tienes fuerzas para estar aquí -** Responde Saitou mientras intentaba ponerse en pie pero desafortunadamente pierde el equilibrio, cayendo en los brazos de su amante. Souji levanta a su pelimorado con delicadeza, el quería ser sus pies en esos momentos:** - ¡S-souji b-bájame!-** dice Saitou con cara rojisa**- que tal si alguien nos ve o peor aún Yukimura está en la tienda que tal si sale y nos ve en esta situación-**

**-Todo está bien Hajime-kun, solo relajate. En estos momentos... quiero ser sus pies.. -** Responde Souji quien acariciaba a su amado amante con su rostro

**-¿Q-que..estas diciendo?-** dice el pelimorado sonrojado ya parecía un hermoso tomate morado xD**- ¿Que hay de Yukimura?**

**- Ya mande un escuadrón que buscará a Chizuru-chan para que la escoltarán al cuartel, ahora tú eres mi prioridad.. responderé a tú pregunta Hajime-kun-**

**-¿Mi pregunta?-** pregunta el joven Saitou desconcertado.

**- Sí... la razón por la cual vine fue porque estaba preocupado por ti. Todavía puedo luchar y más si es para protegerte- responde Souji mientras llevaba en sus brazos a su amado amante- Tú eres mi fuerza Hajime-kun, eres mi motivación, mi inspiración, mi razón de luchar y vivir.**

El pelimorado queda paralizado y sin palabras tras oír esa declaración. El joven Saitou se baja de los brazos de Souji y se dirige a un pequeño callejón alejado de sociedad. **-Hajime-kun ¿a donde vas?-** pregunta Souji mientras iba detrás de Saitou- **No deberías esforzarte.**

Saitou agarra por la muñeca a Souji arrastradolo al callejón donde con ternura besa sus labios, el joven okita coloca sus brazos alrededor del pelimorado abrazando y aferrándose a su cuerpo con fuerza, al finalizar el beso Saitou acaricia el rostro de su pelicastaño y le dice.

**- Tu también eres mi fuerza Souji-**

**THE END3**

* * *

_Gracias a aquellos lectores fan's de esta pareja._

_Es mi primera historia asi cortita verdad? *-* pero va con amor a esta pareja_

**VIVA OKITA&SAITO ;3**


End file.
